cold
by ParkHyunRee
Summary: dunia begitu keras. orang dewasa begitu dingin. benarkah itu? apa memang tidak adalagi kelembutan dan kehangatan di sisi dunia ini? apa keras dan dinginnya hidup telah menyelimuti hati manusia? An Exo Fanfic sehun, jongin, luhan, Kaihun Hunhan Xiuhan brothership. based on life these days..and AkMu's Melted [ ITS COMPLETED! read info ]
1. Chapter 1

**tittle : cold**

**pair : Bro!- HunHan, KaiHun, XiuHan**

**chara : Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Xiumin, Kris, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan beberapa orang lewat lainnya.**

**genre : drama, brothership**

**rate : T++**

**a/n: ficnya terinspirasi sama kejadian akhir akhir ini.  
**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**~~ i know its not perfect but please be nice^^

**DLDR**, dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate~

**lets spread peace all around the world~~**

**lastly, dont be rude.**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Sehun hanyalah anak biasa.

ia cukup pintar disekolah, banyak anak perempuan menyukainya.

Ia mungkin tampak diam.

Tapi, dibalik itu semua banyak pertanyaan dan kesedihan menyertainya.

Terbiasa bebas namun kemudian terkekang.

Terbiasa menerima banyak kehangatan namun kemudian terselubungi oleh dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Terkunci dalam kekangan orang tua yang sibuk dan selalu bertopengkan 'ingin yang terbaik' terkekang dalam rutinitas menyebalkan yang membuat anak kecil seperti dirinya lelah berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Tapi,

Sebuah kejadian mengubah hidupnya.

Sebuah keputusan membawanya maju menghadapi langsung kerasnya dunia.

Dinginnya hati orang dewasa.

Apakah masih ada orang dewasa yang memiliki kehangatan?

kenapa mereka begitu dingin?

**next?**

* * *

**HA YEHET**

Saya kembali, iya enggak sama ff hunhan yang harusnya udh dibuat. Enggak sama ff fantasy yang udh merekah luas di otak—sangat mengganggu konsentrasi uts— tapi malah menyalurkan rasa sebal itu ke ff ini. Ini bakalan oneshot ya :') #ya #memanggabisabikinpanjang bisa dibilang ini tuh kayak curahan hati sayang yang rasanya miris banget tiap nonton berita. Tiap baca update orang di SNS, tiap liat kelakuan orang di kehidupan nyata. segimana napsunya media mengutarkan bahwa kemanusiaan sudah sangat melorot tapi manusianya sendiri acuh. Rasanya tuh sama sebelnya kayak nasehatin org tapi orangnya iya iya aja dan malah lanjut lakuin kesalahannya #ah #malahemosi

Saya sendiri ya ga mungkin luput dari salah, tapi seenggaknya ssaya udh nyoba buat enggak jadi orang dingin yang sama sekali ga peduli sama orang orang sekitar walaupun ga kenal sama saya ga banyak ya, dunia udh tampak marah banget sama kita. Mulai dari banjir, gunung yag erupsi, pesawat hilang, kapal tenggelam, dan bencana lainnya muncul di awal 2014 ini. Semoga orang yang tidak terkena bencana bisa sadar dan ga ngerusak bumi lagi, semoga orang yang selamat bisa lebih bersyukur atas keadaannya dan semoga orang yang ditinggalkan bisa ikhlas atas kepergian orang yang dicintanya :')

**Okay okay malah jadi kayak curhat plus kampenye. Jadi jadi, review ya buat yang mau dilanjut :'') ini Cuma teaser AHAHAHA, saya berharap banget kalian ga ngecewain saya begitupun saya juga berharap saya ga ngecewain kalian :''')**

**p.s. ini brothership :')**


	2. FINAL

**Final**

_**.**_

a/n : karna ff ini juga terinspirasi dari lagunya **akdong musician - melted **(SUMPAH ASLI LAGUNYA ENAK BANGET) disaranin banget buat denger lagunya sambil baca #siapataukalojelekjadilebihbagusgituffnya #slap

**.  
**

_**Rate T+ this is for 13-15 tahun keatas karna ff nya tentang slice of life yang agak berat dan ada beberapa tindakan kekerasan juga **_

_**.**_

******#enjoy^^**

* * *

Anak kecil bernama sehun itu memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Hujan yang begitu deras dan angin yang bertiup kencang menusuk ketubuh kecilnya, membuatnya kian meringkuk dengan pakaian yang sudah setengah basah "eomma.. appa.. hyung .. kalian dimana" rintihnya disela sela isak tangis dan napasnya yang berkabut.

Sehun duduk di koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. pintu pagar sekolah itu sudah tampak terkunci dan satpamnya sudah pulang. Beberapa teman sekelasnya tadi menyeretnya ke toilet belakang sekolah. Mereka memukuli sehun hanya karena mereka iri dengan apa yang sehun miliki. Sehun adalah anak seorang hakim terkenal dan fashion designer yang rancangannya sudah sangat terkenal bahkan di mancanegara. Sehun juga memiliki seorang kakak yang sudah diancang ancang akan masuk ke Timnas Korea Selatan karena kemampuannya dalam bermain bola. Tapi di luar itu hal yang paling membuat teman teman sehun membencinya adalah sehun murid yang pintar. Meskipun ia pendiam dan jarang bicara tapi banyak guru guru yang selalu memujinya begitu juga anak anak perempuan yang kagum padanya. Mereka tidak suka hal itu, lagipula fakta sehun tidak pernah mengadu pada siapapun membuat mereka jadi semakin sering membully sehun.

Tidak sehun bukan anak bodoh yang takut memberitau orang tuanya ataupun guru hanya saja, orang tua sehun tidak pernah ada dirumah. Sekalinya mereka dirumah mereka hanya sibuk dengan alat komunikasi dan kertas kertas mereka. Bahkan di meja makan, tempat dimana seharusnya sebuah keluarga berkumpul untuk berbagi tentang harinya masing masing. Gurunya juga hanya memberi peringatan tak berarti pada temannya yang membully sehun itu. mereka takut, orangtua anak yang membully sehun itu adalah pemilik sekolah. sementara kakaknya..

Brukk!

Seseorang meloncati pagar sekolah sehun, ia langsung berlari ke arah sehun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan baju latihannya yang sudah basah kuyup, orang itu langsung masuk ke koridor sekolah dan membangunkan sehun yang tampak setengah sadar "sehunah! Hey sehun bangun" bentak ornag itu sambil terus mengguncangkan tubuh sehun.

Sesaat sehun terbangun ia membuka matanya yang sedikit kabur. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Ia senang, kakaknya datang. "luhan hyung… " ucapnya lemah.

"iya ini luhan hyung, syukurlah kau sadar hun, apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya luhan masih dengan nada panik. Ia baru pulang dari latihannya saat ia mendapati rumahnya berantakan dan kedua orang tuanya—sudahlah.

Sehun mengangguk, ia kemudia mencoba berdiri walaupun tertatih. Luhan mengeluarkan jas hujan yang ia pagang sejak tadi dan memakaikannya ke adiknya.

"dengar, nanti hyung angkat kamu ke pagar, biar hyung turun duluan baru kamu lompat ne?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya selimut hangatnya.

Luhan tersenyum, ia membawa sehun dalam gendongannya dan kembali berlari menerobos hujan. Begitu sampai di pagar. Ia memmanjat pagarnya dan meletakkan sehun ke pinggiran pagar yang rata kemudian langsung lompat ke sisi lainnya "ayo hunnie, hyung akan menangkapmu" kata luhan sambil tersenyum. Dengan sedikit rasa takut sehun melangkahkan kakinya, sayang ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh dalam posisi tidak siap, untung luhan sangat sigap saat menangkapnya "sehunah, hati hati" pinta luhan khawatir.

Sehun menunduk dibalik jas hujan luhan dan hanya mendesis "maaf.." yang nyaris terkubur derasnya suara hujan yang menghantam tanah.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membawa sehun ke mobilnya, ia mendudukkan adiknya di kursi sebelah supir, kemudian mengambil beberapa bajunya dibelakang "ganti lah sehun" pinta luhan. Ia kemudian memasukkan kuncinya saat sehun menarik narik ujung bajunya. "kenapa um?"

"baju hyung juga basah" kata sehun, ia menyodorkan kaus luhan yang tidak ia pakai. Sehun hanya memakai jaket luhan yang sangat tebal sampai sampai ketika ia menekuk kakinya tubuhnya sudah tenggelam dalam jeket itu.

Luhan tertawa "baiklah baiklah" ia membbuka bajunya dan melemparnya asal kebelakang lalu mengambil kaos yang diberikan sehun dan menggunakannya "puas?" tanya luhan masih dengan senyumnya. Melihat sehun mengangguk, luhan hanya membuat sehun menyender dan menurunkan senderannya "tidurlah kalau sudah sampai hyung bangunkan"

Sehun mengangguk.

…

Luhan menidurkan sehun di kamarnya setelah memandikan adik kecilnya itu. "hyung masih ada latihan nanti malam, hyung tinggal tidak apa kan?" tanya luhan khawatir.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum "gwenchana hyung" responnya, luhan kemudian menaaikkan selimut sehun sampai keleher "huatchim" mereka berdua bersin bersamaan. "hyung… sakit, tinggal saja" pinta sehun

Luhan tersenyum sedih, ia mengusap hidung sehun dengan tissue, lalu ia berdiri "gwenchana, hyung harus berangkat sayang, minum obat ya nanti hyung minta bibik membawakan obatnya" kata luhan lembut, ia mengecup dahi sehun dan keluar dari kamar sehun.

Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya "luhan kamu pulang?" tanya seorang wanita yang baru datang. Ia menghampiri luhan yang terpaku di depan pintu kamar sehun.

"n-ne" jawab luhan takut.

"oh berani kau menginjakkan kakimu dirumah ini?!"

Luhan tersentak, suara itu.. sial ia terlalu lama menunggu sehun mandi tadi, andai ia tidak menunggui sehun tapi kalau terjadi apa apa dengan sehun—sebentar kenapa luhan harus takut? Ia tidak salah "ya! Aku kesini tapi bukan untuk pulang" kata luhan akhirnya setelah keberaniannya sudah terkumpul.

Orang itu hanya memasang senyum menyebalkan "lalu apa? Uang sakumu kurang hah? Kau pikir keluarga ini hanya bank untukmu?" desis lelaki itu sebal. Ia melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke sofa dan tidak menghiraukan luhan yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

"mas, jangan begitu" kata wanita itu memeluk lengan suaminya.

Luhan hanya memutar matanya kesal "ck aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan sehun pulang, dasar orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab, kau bahkan tidak khawatir anakmu belum pulang malam begini dengan hujan angin diluar sana, orang tua macam apa" desis luhan sengit.

Eomma luhan berdiri "sehun belum pulang? Tapi.. tadi supir—"

"—yah supir yang kalian bayar itu, ia menelantarkan sehun hanya karna sehun tidak terlihat saat pulang sekolah" potong luhan tidak suka, ia menatap kesal supir mereka yang kini tertunduk di dapur.

Appa luhan mendesis "begitu? Berarti itu salah nya sendiri, siapa suruh bermain ma—"

Bukk

Prangg

Luhan melemparkan sepatunya ke lemari kaca di sisi orangtuanya, membuat serpihannya berjatuhan dan hampir melukai kedua orang tuanya "MAIN? KALIAN DAN KESIBUKAN KALIAN—BENAR BENAR—" Luhan tampak sangat marah dengan respon santai appanya, tapi begitu melihat sehun yang mengintip dari cela pintu kamarnya.

Wajah sedihnya itu.

Luhan mendesah sedih, tanpa menghiraukan segala makian yang dilontarkan appanya, ia pergi dari rumah itu dan melesat kembali ke kamp pelatihannya.

…

"lihat anak kurang ajarmu itu!" hardik changmin—appa luhan dan sehun—pada istrinya yang masih tertunduk, dua orang bibi yang mengurus rumah sibuk membersihkan pecahan kaca, dan salah satunya mengobati lengan Victoria.

Victoria memandang changmin yang kini melempar dasinya sembarangan "luhan hanya emosi, dan ini salah kita" desisnya takut.

Changmin menatap victoria tidak terima, "kita? aku sudah bilang kamu tidak perlu kerja! Apa uang dariku kurang? Apa kau harus pergi keluar negeri terus menerus? Aku tidak memintamu bekeerja, aku mampu menghidupi keluarga ini dengan pendapatanku sendiri!" bentaknya kesal.

Victoria berdiri dari duduknya "aku hanya mengejar mimpiku mas, aku juga tidak ingin menyianyiakan uang orang tuaku yang sudah memberiku pendidikan yang tinggi"

"tapi kau ibu rumah tangga! Kau harusnya mengurus luhan dan sehun dengan baik, tetap dirumah bukannya pergi keluar negeri dan malah bermain dengan model modelmu itu!"

"aku tidak melakukannya!"

Changmin menghela napas ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari tasnya dan melemparkannya ke victoria " aku tidak buta vic" desisnya sengit.

Victoria membukanya dan terkejut "kau-kau memataiku? mereka hanya anak didikku, tidak lebih changmin!" respon victoria semakin tidak terima "kau kira aku tidak tau kalau kau terus bermain dengan jaksa baru itu? media sudah menyebarkannya dan kau membuatku lebih malu!"

Wajah changmin memanas, ia menghela napass menahan amarahnya, "baiklah. Kita sama sama melakukannya kan? Kita sudahi saja"

"apa?"

"kita cerai"

Hiks..

Airmata menetes dari wajahnya, bukan. Bukan victoria yang menangis, bukan juga changmin. Tapi sehun, anak bungsu mereka yang terus mendengar semua pertengkaran mereka dari balik celah pintu kamarnya. Apakah ini salahnya? Pikir anak itu sedih. Apa yang ia lakukan? Teman temannya membencinya. Hyungnya sakit karena dirinya, padahal besok hyungnya harus mengikuti pertandingan yang penting. Dan sekarang, orang tuanya bertengkar. Dan.. dan.. mereka akan berpisah karena dirinya.

Berjalan gontai, suasana rumah tampak begitu hening. Tapi, derasnya hujan diluar sana mampu meredam suara tangis sehun. Dadanya sesak, ia butuh pelukan hangat. Pandangannya jauh ke sebuah figura yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya mengelus foto dalam figura itu.

Foto itu diambil empat tahun yang lalu saat ia masih berumur tujuh tahun, saat keluarganya masih lengkap. Air mata terus menetes dari kedua matanya. Mengingat masa masa itu. sungguh, ia ingin kembali ke masa itu, saat eommanya baru membuat baju untuk pesanan teman temannya saja, membuatkan sehun baju baju seperti tokoh komik atau kartun kesukaannya. Saat appanya belum begitu terkenal sebagai hakim dan masih memproduksi game online kecil kecilan, menjadikan dirinya dan luhan sebagai pengguji untuk game buatannya. Saat hyung nya selalu mengajaknya ketaman dekat rumah untuk bermain bola.

Saat mereka tinggal di rumah kecil yang penuh kehangatan.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, sehun berdiri di balkon masih dengan selimut yang ia selimutkan di tubuhnya. Ia tampak begitu manis kecuali matanya yang masih terus menangis.

Sehun bukannya membenci rumah ini, rumah ini besar dan bagus. Dua tingkat seperti yang ia selalu gambarkan saat TK dulu. Ia mengingat gambar itu. dirinya sedang bermain bola dengan luhan, appa dan eommanya duduk di teras rumah memperhatikan mereka di rumah besar dua tingkat dengan kolam disisinya. Itu adalah impian sehun. Mungkin sehun terlalu muluk memohon pada tuhan. Mungkin tuhan marah karena sehun bukan anak baik. Sehun sering membolos les dan menolak makanan dari teman teman perempuannya.

Tangannya terjulur ke pinggiran balkon membuat air hujan mulai menyentuh kulitnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan dinginnya air hujan dan udara malam

**Dingin.**

Sedingin tatapan orang tuanya tadi. Sedingin tatapan orang orang dewasa yang sering memaksanya memberikan uang. Sedingin tatapan gurunya saat temannya mengambil PRnya. Sedingin itu..

Kenapa?

**Kenapa mereka sedingin itu?**

….

Terbangun dengan sedikit pusing di kepalanya. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya hanya untuk mendapati rumahnya kosong, hanya pekerja dirumahnya yang sedang beres beres rumah. Sehun beranjak ke dapur tanpa menghiraukan tawaran sarapan dari salah satu bibiknya itu. ia kembali ke kamar setelah mendapatkan susu kotaknya.

Sehun memasukkan empat susu kotaknya dan empat mangkuk sereal kedalam tasnya. Ia juga memasukkan dompet dan buku gambarnya. Sehun kemudian mengambil satu pigura kecil di meja belajarnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya . "hung.. maaf " desisnya sambil mengusap foto itu. tangan mungilnya meletakkan foto itu kembali. Kini ia menaiki kursi dan mengambil jaket kesayangannya yang tebal, ia memakainya.

Kembali ke tasnya, sehun menggendong tas itu dan mengambil kamera kesayangannya, mengalungkannya di leher. Setelah ia mengikat tali sepatunya dengan benar Dengan senyum sedih yang terpampang di bibirnya ia keluar mengendap endap dari kamarnya.

Sehun beruntung, dua bibiknya sedang di dapur untuk memasak, supirnya masih molor di kursi belakang sementara satpam yang berjaga di depan tengah sibuk menonton televisi di posnya.

Dengan langkah kecilnya sehun keluar dari pagar rumahnya dan langsung berlari secepatnya.

…

Luhan duduk di ruang ganti ia baru saja minum obat dan mengobati tangannya yang terluka, pelatih menyuruhnya istirahat dirumah dan tidak mengikuti pertandingan hari ini. Tidak, luhan tidak menyalahkan sehun. Ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andai dia tidak kabur dari rumah dan mengejar mimpinya mungkin sehun tidak harus selalu di bully teman temannya. Tapi ia punya mimpi yang ingin ia kejar, ia benci harus hidup dibawah tekanan orang orang yang bhkan tidak pernah muncul saat makan malam untuk mendengar keluh kesah anak anaknya. Yang tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat atas prestasi yang ia dapat. Yang tidak pernah menanggapi dengan serius permintaan anak anaknya.

Luhan membuka lokernya dan menatap fotonya dengan sehun yang ia tempel di sana. Ia mengelus foto itu dan tersenyum.

"adikmu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba tiba datang dan menepuk pundak luhan.

Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum menatap sahabatnya, xiumin yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap dan siap tanding, rambutnya dudah dikuncir keatas dan cengiran khasnya sudah terpampang diwajahnya. Luhan menepuk kepala xiumin nyaris tertawa. "kau seperti wanita" ejek luhan memainkan kunciran rambut minseok. Membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek dari luhan itu cemberut "diamlah, sayang sekali kau tidak ikut hari ini"

"gwenchana, setidaknya aku bisa menjenguk sehun. Semangat pertandingan ini"

Xiumin menaikkan alisnya "kau tidak menonton? Kau bisa ajak sehun kan" tanyanya bingung.

Luhan tersenyum sedih "sehun sedang sakit sepertinya, kan aku sudah bilang aku menjemputnya sendiri di sekolah bajunya basah dan ada beberapa luka lebam sepeertinya ia dipukulilagi" kata luhan dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

Xiumin menepuk pundak luhan simpati "sungguh han, harus ada orang yang menegaskan pada sekolah itu atau setidaknya sehun harus pindah sekolah" kata xiumin sedih. Sedikitnya ia juga menyukai adik luhan. Walaupun sehun pernah mengacaukan apartemennya saat luhan masih belum punya apartemen sendiri dan menginap di rumah xiumin. Saat itu luhan bilang tidak ada orang dirumah dan dia tidak mau meninggalkan sehun sendiri dengan pembantu pembantu yang ia tidak percaya. Katakanlah luhan posesif. Tapi luhan benar, xiumin sendiri tidak percaya dengan orang lain seperti itu.

Luhan tersenyum "ne aku sudah mengusahakannya tapi mereka butuh tanda tangan orangtua" desis luhan sedih "ah baiklah aku pergi dulu. Semoga kita menang" kata luhan menepuk pundak xiumin lalu pergi.

…

"apa?! Brengsek! Memang kerjaan kalian dirumah ini apa hah! Untuk mengawasi satu anak saja sulit!" bentak luhan pada pekerja yang mengurusi rumahnya.

Astaga sumpah, luhan baru saja lega karena orang tuanya tidak ada dirumah tapi tiba tiba ia kembali mendengar laporan adiknya hilang. Demi tuhan, apa untungnya orang tua nya mempekerjakan orang orang ini "kemana appa dan eomma?apa mereka tau?" tanya luhan masih dengan nada tinggi.

Salah seorang dari mereka akhirnya buka suara "tuan sedang ke kantor dan nyonya berangkat dari pagi ke paris, j-jadi mereka belum tau" kata orang itu takut takut. "t-tuan muda masih ada tadi pagi sungguh,"

"terus kok bisa hilang!" bentak luhan lagi. "sudahlah sekarang kalian semua cari sehun aku tidak mau tau!" luhan lagsung keluar dari rumah itu, masuk ke mobilnya.

Bukk

Luhan memukul stir mobilnya keras, tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang terluka. Sungguh, luhan yakin. Sehun pasti mendengar semuanya malam itu. entah apa yang terjadi saat ia pergi.

Bodoh luhan

Kau sungguh bodoh.

…

Seorang lelaki yang kini mengendarai mobilnya dengan pikiran agak kacau itu bernama Kris. ia baru saja kabur dari rumahnya. Menolak di jodohkan, dengan membawa banyak barangnya ia pergi dari orang orang yang mengekang hidupnya. Ia membenci mereka, mereka yang selalu meninggalkan dirinya dan adiknya sendiri di rumah. Sudah cukup ia mengenyampingkan impiannnya dan malah menjadi penerus usaha ayahnya. Tidak tidak boleh lagi hidupnya di atur. Dia sudah 21 tahun, ia bebas memilih jalannya sendiri.

Sebelumnya kris selalu berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia mengikuti kemauan orang dijodohkan dengan krystal, Model dan keponakan pemilik brand fashion terkenal "Vict". Orangnya anggun dan tampaknya baik kris mengakui hal itu. Tapi menyadari tujuan perjodohan itu adalah uang , kris menjadi semakin kesal dan menolak. Belum lagi beberapa hari yang lalu ia kehilangan adiknya tapi orangtuanya bersikap tidak acuh dan malah meninggalkan rumah setelah merancang pernikahan kris dengan krystal.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya pelan begitu melihat seorang anak dengan ransel dan kamera di tangannya menjulurkan tangan lainnya ke jalan, ia tampaknya butuh tumpangan. Mencoba mengacuhkan, kris berlalu begitu saja. Tapi, Wajah yang terpantul di kaca spion itu tampak lusuh, kris jadi sedikit kasihan. Dengan sedikit enggan ia memundurkan mobilnya. Membuka kacanya dan berhenti tepat di depan anak itu "mau kemana?" tanya kris

Anak itu menampakkan wajah senang "busan" jawabnya ceria.

Kris mengangguk, ia juga akan ke busan "naiklah kau butuh tumpangan kan?" tanya kris.

Anak itu mengangguk, ia kemudian naik ke belakang, ke tumpukan kotak kotak yang tidak beraturan, sisi kris sudah penuh dengan keyboardnya,jadi tidak mungkin anak itu duduk di sisinya "namamu siapa?" tanya kris.

"sehun, oh sehun" respon anak itu dengan senyuman

…

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang hingga mereka mulai memasuki kota busan. Kris menatap anak yang baru bangun itu dari kaca spionnya. Anak itu kini melihat lihat keluar jendela. Memotret pemandangan secara asal dengan kameranya.

Dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya ia mengarahkan kamera ke kaca spion yang memantukan refleksi kris yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir dan memotretnya. "hey hentikan itu" kata kris dengan penekanan membuat sehun sedikit takut dan menyumpak kamerannya di pangkuannya. Membuat kris meggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sedikit kesal.

Selisih berapa menit kini sehun memperhatikan kotak yang berada disisinnya. Warnanya unik, pikir sehun. Ia mengangkat kamerannya dan mulai memfoto kotak kotak itu, rasa penasarannya kembali berkembang terutama saat kakinya tidak sengaja membuka tutup kotak itu menampakkan deretan cat warna yang indah. Sekali lagi ketertarikkannya akan warna membuat dirinya memfoto deretan cat warna itu

Sayang, tampaknya pemilik tidak menyukai barangnya disentuh.

Brukk

"apa yang kau lakukan" hardik kris kesal

.

Sehun sudah sangat takut saat kris menghentikan mobilnya dan menuju ke bagian belakang. Pemuda itu membuka pintu belakangnya dan menatap sehun penuh amarah. Sehun sudah mengira pemuda itu akan memukulinya seperti yang dilakukan pemalak yang sering mengambil uang jajannya tapi.

Brukk

Kris membuang tas ransel sehun ke pinggir jalan. Diajuga mengangkat bagian belakang jaket sehun membuat anak itu terangkat eluar mobil dan mendorongnya ke pinggir jalan. Tanpa kata kata. Kris masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan sehun sendiri di jalanan.

Sehun mendesah, kenapa? Sehun kan tidak sengaja membuka kotaknya dan isinya bukan bom. Bukan narkoba. Kenapa orang itu harus begitu marah? Tatapan dinginnya itu.. apa semua orang dewasa selalu seperti ini?

Sudahlah, sehun cukup beruntung kris menendangnya di pinggir kota busan bukan di tengah hutan.

Sehun memeriksa ranselnya yg kini sedikit robek. Beberapa susu kotaknya pecah dan isinya membasahi tasnya. Dengan sedikit enggan, sehun mengambil dua kotak serealnya yang masih bisa dimakan, dompetnya yang sedikit basah dan buku gambarnya yang untungnya tidak basah. Ia meyelipkannya di dalam jaket dan memasukkan dengan paksa sereal dan dompetnya di kantung jaket miliknya.

Sehun berdiri di dekat perhentian bus, begitu bus datang ia langsung duduk. Ia cukup beruntung mendapati satu tempat duduk kosong. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Meski ia harus meninggalkan ranselnya yang basah di tengan jalan setidak nya ia masih bisa memotret. Dengan senang hati ia memotret jalanan yang ia lewati..

Bus berhenti dan seorang nenek masuk. Ia tampak kesulitan berdiri dan terus berpegangan dengan tiang penyangga. Seseorang beranjak dari kursinya dan turun. Tapi seorang anak muda langsung menyerobot kursi itu dan duduk. Seorang perempuan hamil melihat itu tidak senang "hey harusnya kau berikan tempat duduknya pada nenek itu" kata perempuan itu.

Pemuda yang menyerobot kursi itu berkata "kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyerahkan tempat dudukmu? Kalau kau peduli ck" pemuda itu mengalihakn pandangannya tidak peduli.

Perempuan itu tampak kesal "apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang mengandung?" tanya perempuan itu.

"ck dasar wanita hamil, maunya dimengerti maaf nona tapi aku bukan suami mu dan aku bukan cucu nenek ini jadi aku tidak perduli" desisnya. Ia menggunakan earphonenya dan kembali bersikan tidak peduli.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus begitu ributnya? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak membiarkan nenek itu duduk? Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar? "nenek, duduklah disini" kata sehun dengan senyuman, ia berdiri disamping nenek itu dan menuntunnya ke kursi. Sesaat kemudian bis berhenti di halte dekat sebuah taman. sehun memutuskan untuk turun setelah sebelumnya Ia tersenyum pada nenek dan perempuan tadi. Membungkuk hormat dan turun dari bis.

…

Dengan langkah kecilnya sehun masuk ke sebuah toko kelontong, memilah milih barang yang akan ia beli. Ia memasukkan banyak permen di keranjangnya. Sehun suka belanja, luhan sering mengajaknya belanja saat ia tinggal di apartemen luhan. Mereka membeli banyak makanan instan dan daging! Sehun suka daging.

Tanpa sehun sadari penjaga toko itu mengikuti sehun dengan matanya. Wajahnya terilhat tidak senang. Tangan penjaga toko itu sibuk dengan dua benda seperti sumpit dan kain, sehun ingat neneknya pernah menggunakan alat iu untuk membuatkannya sebuat sweater yang sangat lucu dengan motif bunga—percayalah sehun tidak peduli ejekan luhan yang mengatakan ia tampak seperti anak perempuan—sweaternya sangat indah. Sayang tubuh sehun membesar dan.. neneknya sudha tidak ada.

Wajah sedih kembali menghiasi anak itu. ia ingat dua tahun lalu eomma dan appanya memaksa neneknya untuk tinggal di panti jompo saja. Mereka harus tinggal di kota dan tidak mungkin mengurus neneknya lagi. Begitu kata luhan, sehun ingat wajah sedih neneknya dan luhan. Luhan selalu mengajak sehun menjenguk neneknya dan luhan selalu menangis. Walaupun sehun tidak begitu mengerti kenapa uhan menangis tapi ia juga sedih tidak bisa bertemu neneknya sering sering padahal neneknya selalu memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi yang sangat enak. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya melakukan itu.

Sehun menurunkan belanjaannya ke lantai dan memeriksa dompetnya 'ini kurang' pikir sehun sedih. Sehun kemudian mengembalikan makanan itu sembarangan dan menyisakan air mineral saja. Ia kemudian menuju ke kasir.

Tatapan kesal penjaga toko itu tampak dingin menusuk dan membuat sehun takut "i-ini.. uangnya" kata sehun takut ia memberikan recehan kepada penjaga toko itu senyum sebal muncul dari wajah penjaga toko itu.

penjaga toko itu hanya diam dan mengambil uangnya kasar. Membuat sehun berjengit di tempatnya. Menghela napas sedih sehun mengambil botol air mineral itu dan keluar dari toko.

…

Cuaca busan diakhir musim salju memang sangat dingin. Sehun membuka satu kotak serealnya. Ia menaburkan bubuk susu di atasnya dan sedikit air. Uh ini aneh, susunya menggumpal.

Sehun pernah melihat luhan membuatnya dan sepertinya tidak sulit, kenapa ini sulit sekali?

'Ah sudahlah, makan saja daripada lapar' pikir sehun. Ia menghabiskan serealnya dan membuangnya ke tngsampah kemudian duduk di dekat air mancur. Matanya berkelana menatapi orang orang disekekilingnya. Mengangkat kameranya ia tersenyum, berharap menemukan jawaban. Tidak semua orang dewasa itu dingin.

Menangkap objek yang unik sehun memotretnya, seseorang dengan jas perak dan wajahnya yang juga di cat perak ia diam tidak bergerak dengan pose yang cukup sulit. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. 'Orang itu sangat hebat dia mampu berdiri tidak bergerak seperti itu.' pikir sehun. Beberapa orang yang meilhatnya melontarkan uang receh ke topi orang itu membuatnya tersenyum walau tampak sedih. Kemudian ia menangkap objek lain, dua anak kecil tampaknya lebih muda dari dirinya sedang bermain di ayunan mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

Sesederhana itu, bahagia. Pikirnya sambil tersenyum

"tolong jaga anakmu itu ya! Saya tidak mau anak saya berteman dengan orang sekelas kalian"

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya ia menatap dua anak tadi yang kini saling bertatap muka dengan wajah sedih. Ia menaikkan pandangannya dan mendapati eomma kedua anak itu sedang bertengkar.

"kau kira aku rela membiarkan anakku bergaul dengan orang orang sombong seperti kalian?! Ayo baekhyun lebih baik kita pulang" kata eomma anak yang berbaju sedikit lusuh itu.

Eomma anak yang berbaju mewah itu kesal "ayo kyungsoo kita pulang" desisnya masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan eomma anak tadi.

Begitu mudahnya.

Kedinginan orang dewasa. semudah itu menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah anak anak. Kenapa mereka begitu kejam? Kenapa mereka mempermasalahkan status saat diri mereka sendiri sama sama manusia? Kenapa mereka harus membuat anak anak mereka tumbuh dengan kekangan yang tidak berarti? Dengan pertengkaran yang bahkan bisa di maklumi.

…

Ngiuuuung ngiuuung ngiuuung

Suara sirine polisi kemudian mulai terdengar, mengotori urada dengan polusi suaranya. Orang yang menjadi patung tadi langsung melarikan dirinya sementara sehun yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya di dekat air mancur hanya terkejut dan bingung. Orang orang disekitarnya yang tadi ia lihat juga tertidur juga ikut lari seperti orang yang menjadi patung itu.

"kabur! Kabur semuanya ada polisi!"

Belum sempat sehun bereaksi seseorang bertangan kekar menangkap sehun, membuat sheun bingung "tunggu, sehun tidak melakukan kejahatan kenapa sehun ditangkap" rintihnya mencoba mlepaskan dirinya dari polisi yang menangkapnya

"merusak pemandangan kota dengan menjadi gelandangan adalah kriminal, kau tidak baca itu?" kata polisi itu menunjuk papan yang tertera di gerbang.

Sehun kaget, "tapi, tapi aku bukan. Aku punya kartu pelajar!" kata sehun .

Polisi itu menaikkan alisnya "tunjukan" perintahnya.

Sehun merogoh kantongnya.. serealnya hilang. Dompetnya juga.

"dompetku hilang pak, seseorang mencurinya" kata sehun sedih, sehun melihat celah lalu ia kabur dan berlari polisi itu langsung kesal. Seharian ia dirsuruh suruh oleh atasannya tanpa ada istirahat dan si brengsek cilik ini mau kabur begitu saja? Dengan emosi dan kesal yang memuncak di otaknya. Polisi itu mengejar sehun tanpa ampun dan menahan sehun. Sehun mencoba memberontak sampai kameranya harus terjatuh.

Sehun memungut kameranya sedih tapi polisi itu tampak tidak perduli. Ia memukul wajah sehun dan ia menyeret sehun ke mobil polisi "jangan banyak alasan dan ikut kami"

…

Luhan membenturkan kepalanya di stir mobil. Sudah berjam jam ia memutari gangnam bahkan ke bagian seoul lain tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok adik kecilnya. Malam mulai datang dan hawa dingin akhir musim salju kembali menusuk tanpa kenal lelah. Perasaan kesal yang begitu hebatnya membuat luhan semakin sulit bernapas. Sungguh, appanya bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon seharian. Eommanya terlebih tidak bisa di hubungi.

Keluarga macam apa ini..

Tok tok

Seseorang yang tampak merepatkan jaketnya dengan erat mengetok kaca mobil luhan, membuat luhan menengadahkan kepalanya. Mendapati wajah khawatir sahabatnya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung diserbu pertanyaan khawatir sahabatnya itu "kau tidak apa?" tanyanya "kau mabuk luhan astaga apa yang kau lakukan. Apa yang terjadi?" lanjutnya lagi. Bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat muncul di mobil itu. xiumin bisa melihat botol berserakan di bagian belakang.

"sehun… hiks.. sehun min.. sehun hilang" kata luhan disela sela tangisnya.

Xiumin tampak terkejut "maaf luhan, tapi.." xiumin mencoba mengangkat luhan keluar dari mobilnya

"jangan, aku mau cari sehun lagi. Minseok! Lepaskan aku"rintih luhan kesal.

Xiumin mendesah "luhan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu dan kau harus kerumah sakit apa kau tidak sadar hah? Mobil mu ini menabrak tiang jalan dan kepalamu berdarah astaga, apa yang terjadi kalau aku tidaK lewat sini" desis xiumin kesal. tanpa menunggu reaksi luhan, xiumin menyeret luhan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membawa luhan ke rumah sakit segera.

..

Sehun meringkuk di dalam sel. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Malam ini begitu dingin, wajahnya mulai tampak pucat, sehun memasng sangat lemah menghadapi dingin, ia mudah sekali kena hipotermia bahkan di cuaca yang tidak terlalu dingin.

Begitu banyak orang keluar masuk kantor polisi itu namun tidak satupun dari mereka menghampiri untuk sekedar mengasihani sehun, mereka hanya lewat seolah sehun bukan manusia seperti mereka. Seolah sehun hanya hiasan yang tidak berarti apa apa.

Banyak yang keluar masuk mulai dari orang yang berdarah darah di seluruh bajunya, gelandangan lain yang tampak lusuh sampai wanita yang terlihat mabuk. Wanita itu berteriak teriak entah pada siapa dan memukuli polisi yang menahannya membuatnya dijebloskan ke sel yang sama dengan sehun. Sehun berjengit takut. Anak itu kini menggeser dirinya ke ujung ruang itu.

Mata wanita itu menangkap sehun dan mengikutinya. Ia kemudian merayap mendekati sehun dengan wajah dan makeupnya yang luntur. Menyedihkan. Kenapa orang dewasa begini?

"anak manis.. " desis manita itu menggencet sehun di tempatnya. Ia mengelus elus sehun membuat sehun merinding dan berteriak.

Polisi wanita yang berada di posnya menatap sehun sebal "diamlah anak kecil aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur" kata polisi itu.

Bibir sehun bergetar, ia mendorong wanita itu dan berlari ke pintu selnya, wanita itu mengejar sehun, ia menangkap dan memeluk sehun dari belakang.

Sungguh, tuhan. Maafkan sehun.

Brukk

Hosh hosh.. seorang anak lelaki muncul ke pos polisi itu ia menyerahkan sebuah dompet. Sehun mengenali dompet itu, ia menerjang wanita dibelakangnya "i-itu dompetku tolong tolong bebaskan aku" pintanya masih ketakutan.

Dengan wajah malas polisi itu membuka dopetnya dan menyamakan wajah di kartu pelajar itu ke sehun. Ia pun membuka selnya dan membiarkan sehun keluar. Kakinya menerjang wanita di belakag sehun membuat wanita itu terduduk memeluk dirinya sendiri di dalam sel. "jangan berkeliaran lagi anak bodoh" desis polisi wanita itu malas. Ia menyerahkan dompetnya setelah mengambil uang receh di dalam dompet itu.

.

"kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?" tanya anak yang menyerahkan dompet sehun ke polisi tadi.

Sehun tidak memperhatikan anak itu. ia hanya menangis melihat kameranya yang sudah tidak bisa menyala lagi. Tubuhya juga masih bergetar, ia takut. Sangat takut.

Anak itu menyentuh pundak sehun hanya untuk mendapati sehun mundur dengan wajah penuh ketakutan darinya "hey tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sebaiknya kau ikut aku disini sangat dingin kau bisa mati" kata anak itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan sehun yang menggunakan jaket anak itu hanya menggunakan kaos dan jaket lusuh yang terlihat tipis.

Dengan sedikit ragu sehun menerima uluran tangan itu. ia berjalan dengan sedikit kesulitan. Perasaan takut dan dingin menyelubungi dirinya membuat tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Bahkan ketika anak tadi membawanya ke sebuah sauna yang cukup hangat. "sst jangan ribut, kita disini sampai pagi diam diam saja, penjaganya tidak akan tau kalau kita tidak membayar" kata anak itu pelan.

"ta..tapi nanti…"

"sudah kau kedinginan dan tidak punya uang ini satu satunya cara menghangatkan diri dengan gratis" kata anak itu, ia memberikan sehun baju. "pakai ini biar mereka tidak curiga"

Sehun mengangguk ia hanya menurut, ia sungguh butuh kehangatan saat ini karena dadanya mulai sesak dan sulit bernapas. Ia kemudian mengikuti anak itu dan duduk di pojok ruangan yang tampak sangat ramai.

Baru saja sehun menoleh lagi, anak itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Membuat sehun mencarinya kebingungan. Tampang panik begitu jelas di wajahnya membuat seorang pelayan menghampirinya "kemana orangtuamu adik kecil?" tanya pelayan itu melembutkan suaranya walau tampak cukup jelas wajahnya tidak menyukai pekerjaan yang ia lakukan.

Sehun tergagu, kini ia takut orang didepannya ini akan tau kalau dia bukan pengunjung yang membayar disini.. tidak

Tidak.

Sehun tidak ingin di masukkan ke penjara lagi tidak sungguh…

Sehun hanya ingin—

"dia adikku, maaf ya dia sedikit gagu dan takut orang baru" sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati anak tadi menggeenggam tangannya yang bergetar dengan erat. Pelayan itu hanya melengos dan pergi. Anak itu berbalik dan menangkup wajah sehun di tangannya "kau sungguh tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk dan terduduk ditempatnya. Anak itu memeluk sehun erat "aku memang tidak tau bagaimana menenangkan orang tapi tayangan di pinggir jalan selalu menampakkan seseorang memeluk temannya saat temannya takut atau menangis jadi.." anak itu melepaskan pelukkannya "jangan takut. Aku jongin. Salam kenal" kata anak bernama jongin itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun menyambut tangan itu "se-sehun."

Jongin kemudian duduk disisi sehun dan menyodorkan teh hangat ke sehun membuat sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung "tenang saja ini gratis kok" kata jongin sedikit tertawa dengan tingkah polos sehun. Melihat sehun mengambilnya ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sehun lembut.

"maaf" kata jongin membuat sehun kembali menaikkan alisnya bingung "aku yang mencuri dompetmu.. dan serealnya. Maaf aku sangat lapar" kata jongin menyesal.

Sehun kaget dan dia sedikit kesal sampai jongin menahan marahnya sehun "sungguh, sudah lima hari aku makan dari makanan sisa.. maafkan aku aku tidak tau kalau kau harus ditarik polisi maafkan aku" pinta nya menunduk. Sehun luluh dan mengangkat wajah jongin. "tidak apa toh kamu sudah menyelamakanku, memang orangtuamu kemana?"

Jongin menghela napas sedih "entah, mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di pelabuhan. aku tidak tau kenapa mungkin mereka membenciku…aku benci orang dewasa" kata jongin cemberut.

Sehun bersandar di pundak jongin "sehun juga benci orang dewasa. Mereka jahat" isak sehun. Tanpa ia sadari airmata mengalir dari matanya. Mengingat pertengkaran orangtuanya semalam. Dadanya sesak. Ia sakit, begitu sakit mendengar teriakan teriakan itu. apalagi mengingat yag terjadi pada dirinya sepanjang hari ini.

Jongin mengusap airmata sehun "kenapa? Cerita padaku, jangan menangis terus"

"apa aku bisa percaya?" tanya sehun polos.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sehun lalu bertanya "apa anak anak itu dingin?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam pertamanya bergadang. setelah empat tahun ia merasa sendiri, Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang mengerti dirinya. Anak seumurannya yang tidak mengejarnya untuk memberinya coklat. Yang tidak mendekatinya karna ia kaya. Yang tidak memanfaatkan dirinya untuk kepintarannya dan yang tidak memukulinya atas apa yang ia miliki.

Anak biasa yang membiarkannya menyandarkan diri dan bercerita .

**Terima kasih tuhan.**

"hey ngomong ngomong kau hrs panggil aku hyung, aku sudah sebelas tahun"

"tapi aku juga sebelas tahun"

"bohong kau pasti enam tahun"

"yak kim jongin!"

…

Pagi menjelang, matahari sudah bertengger ditempatnya, sedikit menyembul dibalik awan awan membuat cuaca masih cukup dingin di akhir musim salju ini. Minseok yang tertidur di samping ranjang luhan tampak baru terbangun dan mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk mendapati ranjang di depannya sudah kosong "astaga luhan sungguh! Kau dimana" teriaknya sebal.

Cklek

Seseorang dengan kepala yang terbalut perban dan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya baru keluar dari kamar mandi "tidak perlu berteriak minseok, yang terbentur kepalaku bukan telingaku" kata orang itu kemudian memakai kembali kaosnya yang sedikit terkena darah.

Xiumin mendecak kesal "apa kataku soal jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi"

Luhan tertawa renyah ia melempar handuknya ke xiumin "itu hanya nama minnie, kau lebih cocok dengan nama itu sesungguhnya. Biar bagaimana kau membencinya, kau terlahir dengan nama itu dan nenekmu sangat menyukai nama itu. kalau kau benci nama itu karena mereka setidaknya sukai nama itu untuk nenekmu" kata luhan bijak.

Tukk

Xiumin menjitak kepala luhan pura pura tidak peduli sahabatnya itu masih kesakitan dengan luka di keningnya. "administrasinya sudah ku bayar cepat keluar jangan buang buang uang karena aku tidak bayar untuk sarapanmu" katanya lalu keluar dari ruang rawat itu begitu saja.

Luhan hanya tersenyum sedih, mungkin ia memang lebih beruntung. Kedua orang tuanya masih bersama, walaupun mereka tidak memperhatikannya dan sehun setidaknya dulu mereka pernah melakukan kewajiban mereka. Dia beruntung, tidak seperti sahabatnya itu yang harus hidup sendiri dengan neneknya sejak lahir karena kedua orang tuanya tidak mengakui dirinya.

Bodoh luhan.

* * *

**/dua hari kemudian/**

Jongin menggandeng tangan sehun, dua hari ini tiap pagi ini mereka sudah mencari uang dengan membantu ibu ibu penjual ikan dipasar untuk membawakan dagangannya. Walaupun upahnya kecil setidaknya mereka kini sudah bisa membeli dua porsi ddeokbukki untuk mengganjal perut. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, mereka hanya keluar dari sauna dan mereka langsung pergi kepasar tanpa makan apapun. Selama dua hari ini juga mereka hanya minum teh dan telur satu butir. Jongin jadi kasihan pada sehun, sepertinya teman barunya itu belum makan sejak pagi ia bertemu dengannya. Belum lagi saat itu jongin mencuri sereal dan dompetnya untuk makan siang dan uang di dompet sehun diambil polisi itu. jongin jadi merasa bersalah lagi.

"ung? Jongin kenapa?" tanya sehun polos ia kini duduk berpangku tangan di meja warung ddeokbukki. Menatap jongin dengan wajah polosnya. Bahkan jongin yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya saja mengakui sehun terlihat manis dan lucu.

Jongin tersenyum "ani, gwenchana. Maaf ya sehun kita Cuma bisa makan ddeokbukki" kata jongin dengan tampang sedih.

Sehun tertawa, tawanya begitu indah.. matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit dan giginya yang tidak terlalu rapih itu menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya yang sedikit tembam "tidak apa, sehun bosan makan telur hehe lagipula sehun malah penasaran mau makan ddeokbukki! Eomma tidak pernah memasakkan ddeokbukki yang sausnya merah.. selalu putih sehun bosan" cibir sehun memainkan sumpitnya.

Jongin menatap sehun "eommamu sering memasak? Apakah enak? Eomma ku dulu tidak pernah memasak ia sibuk kerja menyebalkan" desis jongin lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

sehun melihat ke deretan gambar di palang warung itu," hng.. dulu, sekarang eomma tidak pernah masak lagi.. eomma selalu pergi keluar negeri."

Tukk

Seseorang menaruh dua porsi ddeokbukki pedas manis yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera, mengkap dengan sup nori dan mandunya. Hidangan itu membuat sehun dan jongin melongo "hey anak anak jangan cemberut begitu kalian membuat pengunjung di warung ini ikut sedih. Ini pesanan kalian" kata ahjumma pemilik warung sambil tersenyum

Jongin menatap ahjumma itu bingung "tapi kami tidak punya uang untuk sup dan mandunya" kata jongin sedih.

Ahjumma itu menepuk pundak jongin dan mengelus kepala dua anak itu "gwenchana, anggap saja itu bonus dari ahjumma. Makanlah lalu pulang ne? ini sudah sore nanti orang tua kalian mencari" kata ahjumma itu lalu pergi kembali ke dapurnya.

Sehun menatap jongin yang tersenyum getir. Tidak mau membuat suasana makin buruk sehun langsung menarik mangkuk sup nori dari sisi jongin dan menghirupnya "huaaaah panaasssh" kata sehun sambil mengipasi lidahnya. Jongin menaikan pandangannya menatap sehun dan tertawa.

"yaampun sehun, pelan pelan dong" kata jongin lalu memberi sehun air putih.

Sehun langsung meminum air yang diberikan jongin. Dan ikut tertawa "enak sekali ahjumma" kata sehun riang menyadari wajah ahjumma yang terlihat panik saat sehun teriak tadi.

Ahjuma itu menghela napas lega. Dasar anak anak pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin mencibir ke sehun "huh kau membuatku khawatir" katanya menancapkan sumpitnya ke ddeokbukki dan memakannya kasar.

Sehun tersenyum "kau marah apa lapar?" tanyanya sambil tertawa ia mulai memakan ddeokbukkinya juga. "ini pedas" kata sehun tertawa. Walaupun lidahnya semakin terasa terbakar ia tetap memakannnya. Rasanya enak. Lebih enak karena ini makannya setelah kemarin pagi dari hasil jerih ayah dirinya sendiri.

"kau .. jangan jangan tidak pernah makan pedas ya?" cibir jongin "namja itu harus jago makan pedas" katanya semangat. Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya. Sok kuat, pikir sehun. Jongin sendiri sudah hampir setengah habis tapi keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya sangat menampakkan efek dari ddeokbukki itu.

Sehun mengambil mangkuk sup nori yang tadi diambil jongin "hey aku juga mau" kata jongin mengusap keringat di dahinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, sehun mencibir "tidak nanti keringatmu jatuh kesini dan malah jadi asem hahahaha" sehun kembali tertawa kemudian memakan norinya dengan senang hati.

Jongin mencelos dan kemudian ikut tertawa. Ia kemudian melirik piring mandu mereka "kau tidak makan mandunya?" tanya jongin.

Sehun menggeleng, "sepertinya isinya udang. Eomma bilang udang tidak enak" kata sehun cemberut.

Jongin memasang wajah bodohnya "kau bercanda?" tanyanya sebelum sehun melempar wajah bodohnya dengan kaus kaki yang belum dilepas sejak kemarin itu.

Sehun menggeleng.

Jongin kembali tertawa "udang itu makanan paling enak! Jangan bilang kau juga belum pernah makan cumi? Gurita? Wah kau payah sehun" ejek jongin sambil melahap satu buah mandu.

Sehun cemberut "sehun tidak payah. Sehun makan nih" kata sehun mengambil mandu yang bersisa satu buah itu ragu ragu. Dan melahapnya. Ia mengunyah mandu itu pelan pelan dan menelannya "sudah kan" kata sehun masih cemberut.

Menepuk kepala sehun, jongin tersenyum. "okay okay. Sehun tidak payah, sekarang minumlah. Kita harus kembali ke sauna sebelum terlalu malam nanti mudah ketahuan" kata jongin. Ia kini beranjak dari duduknya dan membayar ke ahjumma tadi. Kembali ke meja mereka tadi, jongin menggenggam tangan sehun "ayo" ajaknya.

"BAYAR HUTANGMU BULAN INI DAN JANGAN MENGELAK LAGI!" sekumpulan orang berbaju hitam tiba tiba masuk ke warung itu. membuat jongin kaget dan langsung membawa sehun ke pojok warung

Ahjuma pemilik warung itu tampak kaget juga dan hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Tangannya meraba raba laci di mejanya dan menatap orang itu takut.

Orang itu tampak tidak sabar dan berteriak lagi "KAMI DATANG UNTUK UANG SERAHKAN ATAU KU UBRAK ABRIK WARUNG INI!" kata mereka. Beberapa pelanggan tampak ketakutan dan berlari keluar sementara yang lainnya juga terpojok seperti sehun dan jongin karena sebagian dari pria pria berbaju hitam itu menutupi pintu keluar masuk dengan badan mereka

Dengan tangan yang gemetar si ahjumma menyerahkan uang yang ia miliki " ha … hanya ini yang baru saya miliki, be… beri saya waktu melunasinya" katanya takut ia jatuh berlutut ke pria itu.

Bukk

Tanpa perasaan orang itu mengambil uangnya dan menendang ahjumma itu "ck! Dasar aku akan kembali besok" desis orang itu lalu pergi. Sebelum pergi beberapa anggota mereka menendang kursi kursi di warung itu.

Dukk

"a-akh"

"hun-ah …" jongin langsung menoleh saat mendengar sheun merintih ia terlalu fokus memperhatikan ahjumma tadi dan tanpa I sadari salah satu kursi yg di tendang orang itu mengenai dada sehun membuatnya jatuh terduduk "hey sehun tidak apa?"tanya jongin khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk " sehun gapapa, ki-kita bantu ahjumma beresin ya.. kasihan" kata sehun sambil melihat ahjumma yang tampak mulai menangis. Ia berdiri dan membereskan letak kursi sementara beberapa pelanggan lain hanya meletakkan uang mereka dan pergi.

Jongin membantu sehun, untungnya masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang punya hati dan membantu si ahjumma membereskan warungnya juga. Setelah beres jongin dan sehun baru berpamitan pada ahjumma itu.

…

Ini sudah hari ketiga sehun menghilang dan kedua orang tuanya masih tidak bisa di hubungi.

Sungguh apa yang di otak mereka sebenarnya?

Kemarin Luhan sudah melaporkan kehilangan sehun ke polisi karena sehun sudah hilang lebih dari dua hari. Mereka sudah mulai melakukan pencarian di seoul tapi tidak di temukan. Luhan juga sudah mengerahkan semua pembantu dan supirnya untuk mencari sehun di kota asla mereka, siapa tau sehun pergi keluar seoul. Luhan termasuk cukup beruntung, ia dan xiumin tidak memiliki jadwal pertandingan sebulan kedepan jadi Pelatihnya mengizinkan luhan dan xiumin mencari sehun.

Sebenarnya luhan sedikit tidak enak pada xiumin. Ia sudah banyak merepotkan xiumin. Mulai dari saat ia mabuk dan mobilnya menabrak, xiumin membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menungguinya sampai ia sadar. Xiumin juga terus menemaninya mencari sehun dua hari ini. Puji tuhan, ia begitu baik membuat luhan bertemu orang sebaik xiumin

"maaf tuan tapi, tuan oh ini sedang ada rapat kasus penting jadi sampai saat ini tuan oh belum bisa di hubungi" suara di sebrang telpon membuat luhan jengkel. Tanpa meresponnya luhan langsung membuang ponselnya ke jok belakang mobil xiumin

"hey! Kau bisa merusak kaca mobilku" desis xiumin kesal

Luhan menatap xiumin tidak senang "huh kukira kau akan mengkhawatirkan ponselku"

"enak saja apa peduliku. Mobilku lebih penting. Masih baru inii" katanya mengelus elus dashboard mobilnya.

Luhan melengos

Bukk bukk bukk bukk bukk

Ciiiit

"YAK OH LUHAN" Xiumin langsung menghentikan mobilnya dan berteriak tepat di muka luhan saat luhan tanpa perasaan memukul mukul dashboard mobilnya dengan senang hati.

"apa?"

Xiumin menghela napas menahan amarahnya. Ia menatap luhan serius, luhan yang di tatap begitu bengong sendiri. "geeez… rasakan ini" kata xiumin dan langsung menyerang pinggang luhan dengan jari jarinya.

"h-hey.. ah haha.. ha hey.. xiumin.. hentikan… h-hey yaaaak!" luhan tertawa dan balik menyerang xiumin. Ia menaruh tangannya di pipi xiumin dan mencubitnya.

"lepaskan luhaaaaan ini sakitt"

/beberapasaatkemudian/

"hah..hah.. hhah.."

"sudah sudah.. kita harus mencari sehun bukan bermain seperti ini.." kata xiumin sambil mengatur napasnya. Ia kembali merapikan bajunya dan menurunkan rem tangan mobilnya. Xiumin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri jalanan seoul menuju ke busan. Mengabaikan luhan yang masih tertawa. Walaupun ia kembali diam saat xiumin mengucapkan nama sehun. Yah setidaknya untuk sesaat luhan tertawa. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia kehilangan tawa luhan yang kadang membuat orang takut itu—sungguh, xiumin akui luhan memang tampan tapi. Ia sebaiknya tidak tertawa karna itu sangat menakutkan—

Sekarang fokus mereka adalah busan. Seseorang mengatakan pernah melihat anak dengan ciri ciri seperti sehun di busan. Semoga. Semoga tuhan cukup baik untuk membiarkan mereka menemukan sehun.

…

Jongin dan sehun kini menyusuri jalan di kota busan. Bulan sudah naik dan lampu jalan meredup. Beberapa gelandangan mulai banyak menempati tempatnya amsing masing berusaha sedekatmungkin dengan dinding karena hujan yang begitu deras tampaknya makin mempersempit lahan tidur mereka. Miris rasanya. Kota busan terlihat cukup maju dengan apa yang ia miliki sayang, hal itu berbanding lurus dengan pertambahan gelandangan yang kehilang rumah bereka yang digusur untuk pembangunan kota.

Pembangunan kota ditujukan untuk membuat kota menjadi indah dan penduduknya nyaman. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Penduduk mereka tertindas karena penggusuran tanah untuk pembangunan kota itu. miris?

"hey nak hati hati"

Seseorang dari mereka bersuara. Tampaknya langkah kaki sehun sempat menyandung kaki orang itu. sehun menunduk minta maaf sementara jongin melihat ke sisi disebelah gelandangan itu. dua orang gelandangan lainnya tengah berebut nasi kotak yang baru dibuang seorang pemuda dari dalan kantor di sisi gedung tempat mereka tidur. "maaf pak" kata sehun.

Mengabaikan dua orang gelandangan tadi, mereka mulai saling memukul satu sama lain dengan botol dan sjongin tidak mau meihat itu. jongin beralih menatap kearah sehun dengan bingung. "sehun kau tidak apa?" tanya jongin khawatir. Teman barunya itu tampak sangat pucat. Dan napasnya juga pendek belum lagi kakinya seperti tidak kuat berdiri.

Sehun membalas pertanyaan jongin dengan anggukkan "gwenchana.. cepat ke sauna.. sangat dingin" kata sehun tersendat napasnya sendiri. Sejak ia terkunci di sekolah kepalanya jadi sering pusing dan dadanya sesak. Belum lagi belakangan ia selalu terkena dingin dan tidak menggunakan jaket yang cukup tebal untuk pagi hari.

Jongin mencoba positif dan mengajak sehun kembali berjalan kali ini ia m mendukung lengan sehun untuk berjalan, mungkin sehun mulai kedinginan lagi pikir sehun positif. Mereka berjalan lagi melewati jalan raya yang begitu banyak orang lalu lalang hujan sudah berhenti dan jalanan jelas mulai dikerumuni banyak orang. Suasanya begitu berisik membuat jongin menutup telinganya, tiga blok lagi mereka sampai tidak apa sehun pasti kuat pikir jongin lagi.

Dan saat jongin senang karna berisik itu mulai berkurang dan ia mampu menguatkan hatinya mencoba percaya mereka akan sampai baik baiksaja dan menikmati hangatnya sauna, saat itu pula..

Brukk…

Lutut sehun melemah dan terjatuh, beruntung jongin sempat menahannya jadi lutut sehun tidak langsung terbentur dengan aspal. "sehun? Hei sehun bangun" kata jongin panik. Ia menepuk nepuk pipi sehun.

Tidak ada respon. Jongin semakin takut, mendadak saja sekeliling mereka banyak orang. jongin mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya dan mendapati orang orang itu hanya menatapi jongin dan sehun bingung. jongin jadi heran kenapa tidak satupun dari mereka yang membantunya? Kenapa mereka hanya melihat jongin dan sehun tanpa berusaha membawa sehun ke rumah sakit?

"kau saja"

"kau saja"

"nanti aku disuruh bayar rumah sakit aku tidak ada uang"

"kau kira aku ada uang?"

"kasihan sekali mana orang tuanya"

"sudahlah paling mereka anak jalanan"

"itu karma karena tidak menurut orang tua"

"bantu saja yuk"

"ck untuk apa taunya mereka anak haram jangan hamburkan uang untuk orang orang tak berguna"

.

Jongin tertohok.

Kenapa mereka berkata dingin?

Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya dan sehun tapi…

mengapa?

.

..

**/sehun pov/**

Seluruh tubuh sehun tersasa kaku. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba mencari jalan udara lain untuk masuk keparu parunya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia sulit bernapas. Perlahan angin malam yang begitu dingin tanpa perasaan menghantam tubuh mungilnya. Menusuk nusuknya, membuat sehun terombang ambing di batas kesadarannya.

Matanya yang terbuka dan tidak fokus menatap sekelilingnya. Begitu banyak orang dewasa yang menatapinya dengan wajah bingung. mereka hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

Kenapa?

Apa yang salah? Apa cuaca yang begitu dingin ini tidak hanya membekukan tubuh mereka? Apa cuaca ini telah membekukan hati mereka? Jika matahari dan langit biru membuat kulitmu hitam, apakah hujan dan angin malam membekukan hati yang bahkan tidak bersentuhan dengan mereka?

Jika es bahkan bisa mencair. Mengapa sebuah insiden di depan mata mereka tidak mampu melumerkan es di hati mereka?

Bibirnya membiru. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Yang kini bisa ia lihat hanyalah jongin yang berteriak dalam gerakan lambat dan orang orang lang mulai pergi. Sehun ingin menyentuh jongin mengatakan dirinya tidak apa dan ia hanya tidur tapi bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan kata apa apa. Sehun melihat bibir jongin yang memucat. Sahabat barunya itu terlihat panik dan kedinginan.

Tidak

Sehun saja yang tidur

Jongin tidak boleh tidur..

.

.

Dunia yang dingin, sehun mohon mencairlah. Cairkan juga hati orang orang dewasa. Jangan biarkan banyak anak anak dan hubungan mereka sakit dan retak hanya karena kau membekukan hati mereka.

Dunia yang dingin, apakah ini salah sehun sehingga kau melakukan ini?

Dunia yang dingin, jongin tidak nakal jangan kau bekukan dirinya. Biarkan ia merasakan kehangatan.

Dunia yang dingin, mengapa orang orang itu diam dan tidak membantu jongin? Kasihan jongin kedinginan..

**Apa kau membekukan hati mereka?**

Dunia yang dingin, mengapa kau bekukan hati mereka? Orang orang dewasa yang seharusnya menjaga kami?

**Kenapa kau bekukan hati mereka?**

Dunia yang dingin. Mengapa kau melakukan ini?

**Apa karena anak anak nakal? Apa karena anak anak tidak menuruti permintaan mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**Kenapa kau begitu dingin?**

**.**

* * *

"apa yang terjadi"

"entahlah dua anak tidur di jalan sepertinya pengemis biarkan saja"

"uh?.. permisi"

".."

"jongin!"

* * *

Apakah dunia bisa menghangat? Apakah hati orang dewasa bisa mencair? Semua kembali kepada diri mereka masing masing karena es yang membekukan hati mereka terbentuk oleh keinginan mereka sendiri. Rasa takut akan kekagagalan dan kerugian membentengi hati mereka dengan es yang sulit mencair membiarkan hati mereka membeku, menciut, dan merasakan kesendirian yang terdalam di dalam benteng es itu. kau mungkin memiliki banyak kolega, tapi apakah kau yakin mereka benar benar temanmu? Apa kau yakin kau tidak sendiri? Dengan benteng es yang menyelimuti dirimu sebanyak apapun teman yang kau miliki. Percayalah kau tidak memiliki siapa siapa

**THE END**

* * *

**YEHEEEEET**

**SELESAI HA HA HA**

**whoa panjang banget. dua hari ngerjainnya #rajin #padahalmasihuts**

******ive been trying to post it like countless time but.. idk what happened with ffn ._.** okay so thats it maaaaaf banget karena yakin banyak typonya dan ga sesuai eyd karena mata udh ngantuk banget dan ga punya beta reader :''( anyway once again sorry karna endingnya GANTUNG LAGI ya #typicalsaya kenapa gantung? karena sesuai judul cold.. dingin. jadi ffnya seputar sehun yang bertanya tanya kenapa orang dewasa begitu dingin.

**banyak tragedi ya di cerita ini dan sebenernya ini nyerempet ke M karena aku singgung sexual abuse ke anak anak yang belakangan banyak kejadian. sumpah itu miris banget. MAKSUT GUE ANAK TK.. ANAK TK LOH ASTAGHFIRULLAH OTAK DI TARO DI DENGKUL HATI UDH DIJUAL APA GIMANA GUE GA ABIS PIKIR SUMPAH #malahemosi tapi karena kayaknya enggak sampe abuse jadi ratenya aku kasih T+ aja**

**anyway balesan reviewnya^^:**

** sayakanoicinoe, yehet udh dilanjut^^ review lg ya**

** dyayudya duh jgn dukung ntr keberatan(?) makasiiih di baca ya semoga sesuai ekspetasi**

** lheawinds, kayaknya udh jd kebiasaan post prolog br chapter buat one/twoshoot, ya kita juga cuma bisa hela napass aja sama yang kayak gitu karna ga memungkiri kadang kalo kita khilaf kita bisa kayak gt juga namanya juga manusia tapi kalo khilaf berkali kali itu udah ga wajar lagi namanya(?)**

**ini kaihun ini hunhan ini hanhun ini xiuhan.. semuanya ada soalnya ini brother-friendship bukan yaoi abis kemaren aku udh janji bikin bro/friendship gitu hehe udh dibalesnya monggo di baca dan di ripyu(?)**

** bubbletea94 ini ff sehun. sehun centric dengan kakaknya luhan, orang tuanya changtoria, sahabat barunya kim jongin, dan orang orang yang baru ia temui saat ia kabur dari rumah.**

** kak rain, hehe maklum eon banyak banget tugas *nggelinding* chibi.. er kayaknya enggak ya karna kaihun udh 11 tahun udh kelas lima esde... kayaknya bukan baby baby tk umur empat-lima tahun yang amsih unyu unyu itu(?) sns yang aku maksut sosmed loh social networking service hehe abisa anak anak serig bilangnya sns daripada socmed dan yang aku punya ada twitter sih yang aktif fb weibo ga aktif cuma buat check tl doang(?)**

**wah makasih banyak buat yang sudah komen *bow makasih makasihhhh semoga ffnya memuaskan kalian :'''') sampai ketemu kapan kapan^^**


	3. Chapter 4

HIIIIIII SEMUANYA MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW MAKASIH UDAH BACA MAKASIH BANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET :''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''')

mau kasih beberapa info berhubungan dengan ffnya:

Reason kenapa luhan sehun jadi kakak adik disini karena aku liat mereka bener bener kayaak kakak sama adek saling cherish satu sama lain :'') mana mereka mirip lagi.. *kembartigasamakris*. Terus kai sobatnya sehun. Jelas dong mereka udh bareng dari awal, bareng chanyeol dan suho juga trs kaihun itu di hati aku udh kayak bff banget mana mereka satu line lagi pasti lebih nyaman lah #slap

Nah ceritanya Masih gantung ya? Iya nih ._. abis aku bikinnya sesuai judulnya aja dan sesuai mvnya juga di mvnya kan setelah si anak itu ngalemin hari buruknya itu dia lampiasin marahnya ke anjing #ya #anehemang #tapi lucu terus dia di kasih minum sm org yg tinggal di van itu.. itupun gantung sama kayak disini kan di ending ada orang yang manggil jongin, siapa dia? Nah saya juga gatau yang pasti bukan sehun^^

Ada kemungkinan kok bakal di bikin sekuelnya insya allah kalo sanggup tapi. abis tugas sama uts belum selesai.. abis ga mungkin juga end begini aja aku juga kalo jd reader udh ngamuk pasti haha jadi. Sekuel insya allah ada tapi enggak janji kapan waktunya #gamauphp

#shinta . lang kenapa tidak bisa diterima kenapaaaa #slap. Tapi ini endingnya.. masa penasaran(?) hehe

#daddykaimommysehun sehun kenapa :'''( gatau sehun ga bilang. Kayaknya sehun sakit deh soalnya dia ga tahan dingin terus beberapa hari Cuma makan telur sebiji.. sehun kan masih kecil mana kuat ngejalanin OCD :'( iya gantung nih timpuk aja yang bikin ffnya

#lheawinds, jangan nangis aq gada disisimu untuk menyeka airmatamu #slap #slap kenapa ga puas kenapaaa apa aku harus bunuh sehun dulu *smile* sama sama^^

#silentreader, wah namanya lucu(?) sumpah deh aku sama sekali ga punya adek yang namanya loki dan aku bukan pahlawan. Aku anak papa mama yang dua duanya manusia biasa bukan dewa dan aku ga sekuat thor(?) jadi gangan dipanggil thor(?) sekuel insyaallah ada tapi kapannya enggak bisa janji^^ makasih udh review

#kakrain, metuday?cyworld? dulu ada tapi udh jarang bgt dipake ._. iya emang gantung soalnya aku bikin sesuai judulnya aja kak sama lagunya iya aku emg terinspirasi dari kejadian sehari hari yang sering bikin miris dan beberapa kejadian diatas udh pernah aku alamin ya kecuali yang di kantor polisi itu haha makasiiiiih panjang panjang juga gamasalah kak^^

Yehet makasih banyak yang udh sempet ngereview ffnya. Doain aja aku tetep sehat kerjaan lancar jadi bisa nelurin(?) sekuelnya secepetnya haha and btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED LULU GE :'') aw suami idaman aku ulang tahun :') semoga exo semakin sukses dan luhan juga semakin sukses semoga comebacknya exo tetep bisa sukses walopun kambeknya berantakan dan semoga exo bida di kenal lebih banyak orang lagi dengan kambek ini dan konser yang bakal mereka lakuin nanti^^


End file.
